KITA TEMENAN AJA
by BlueSatelite
Summary: "Maaf ya... tapi kita lebih cocok jadi teman aja..." Akashi lempar meja. KATA-KATA BASI! Kalau penasaran, silakan check disini! Enjoy!


Title : KITA TEMENAN AJA

Disc : Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy.

* * *

'KITA TEMENAN AJA'

* * *

Akashi ngga pernah percaya sama kalimat itu. Kalimat omong kosong yang basi nan mainstream. Menurutnya ini adalah kalimat setengah-setengah yang bisa bikin orang sekarat karena di-PHP. Lihat saja dirinya.

(Yaaahhh 80% alasan Akashi benci kalimat ini karena kalimat ini pernah mampir di telinganya sih)

Yang pertama Midorima Shintarou. Si tampan berkacamata ini sudah jadi soulmate-nya sejak kelas satu SMP. Mereka begitu serasi, sampai akhirnya resmi jadi kekasih. Namun tepat sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, hari dimana Akashi sudah menanti-nantikan kencan romantis dari si Hijau, Midorima malah bikin pengumuman lain.

Dengan wajah lempeng dia berkata, "KITA TEMENAN AJA YAH AKASHI," dengan muka ngga sadar telah menghancurkan separo hidup Akashi.

Usut punya usut setelah Akashi selidiki, Midorima memutuskannya karena kesel sama _split personality_ -nya itu. Yaelah, gosip dari mana Akashi punya _split personality_?

Akashi hanya _rolling eyes_.

Akhirnya, setelah lulus hanya punggung Midorima yang sempat ia lihat. Setelah itu si hijau dengan cepat menemukan soulmate baru, si Elang lebay yang gayanya alay dan pastinya ngga sekeren Akashi. Dan akhirnya Akashi terlupakan...

(cue Akashi nangis sambil tumblr-an di kamarnya)

Yang kedua adalah si buto ungu yang imut yaitu Murasakibara Atsushi. Selangnya satu minggu setelah Akashi diputusin Midorima, si Mukkun yang menyamankan Akashi. Namun nasib tragis tidak bisa dihindari. Hubungan mereka baru seumur jagung, terjadilah tragedi Mukkun nantangin tuan besar Akashi main basket. Hasilnya, mata ajaib Akashi muncul dan personality Akashi berubah. Mukkun jadi takut padanya. Dan dengan suksesnya mengucapkan kalimat.

"AKA-CHIN KITA TEMENAN AJA YA. SOALNYA AKA-CHIN SERAM."

Kampret. Mana si Mukkun kaburnya jauh banget lagi. Ke Yosen di Akita aka bagian utaranya Jepang. Kenapa ngga sekalian ke Hokkaido aja.

Sama kayak Midorima, Mukkun segera menemukan tambatan hati yang baru, si orang baru buta sebelah sialan yang baru datang entah dari mana (Akashi nggak peduli).

Akashi pun terlupakan...

(BGM : Sally (baca: Akashi) Sendiri – band dari negara antah berantah)

* * *

Midorima dan Mukkun tentu tidak langsung memusuhinya secara terbuka. Namun masalahnya, kelihatan jelas kalau dibandingkan Akashi, mereka berdua mementingkan perasaan pacarnya masing-masing. Midorima misalnya. Janjian bertemu dengan si hijau bisa serba salah. Janjian sembunyi-sembunyi, besoknya Midorima akan menyampahi inbox-nya dengan berbagai tuntutan, sebab Takao (si elang) marah dan menuduh Midorima mau CeeLBeKa sama Akashi. Tapi janjian dengan melalui jalur resmi aka di hadapan Takao, bagaikan bikin KTP di kelurahan tanpa 'uang pelicin'. Bakal lama.

Huh. Katanya temen. Kok mau ketemu aja susahnya minta ampun kayak mau ketemu Presiden Amerika.

Kemudian Murasakibara. Boros banget kalo mesti ketemuan sama makhluk ini. Mana jalur paling gampang naik pesawat lagi. Makanya Akashi lebih sering chatting sama Mukkun. Tapi paling sering sih, Cuma pas hari minggu. Soalnya kata Mukkun, hari biasa dia sibuk sekolah. Dan Himuro menasihatinya:

"Atsushi jangan keseringan chatting di HP, mending belajar .^\|"

Cuih, sok imut. Bilang aja lo cemburu kalo Atsushi chatting sama gue! Akashi dongkol sendiri.

Dengan bukti bahwa kata-kata 'teman' yang diucapkan Midorima dan Mukkun hanya sampai di ujung lidah, Akashi bereaksi sangat keras kalau sampai mendengar kalimat itu.

Misalnya, Kise pernah curhat sama Akashi.

"Akashicchi, pas aku tembak Kasamatsu-senpai, Senpai bilang supaya aku dan dia temenan aja dulu, huehuehue..."

"ALAH BULLSHIT! NGGA ADA ITU TEMEN-TEMENAN HABIS PUTUS. MANA SINI KASIH AKU RAMBUT ATAU BULU KAKI SENPAI-MU ITU, BIAR AKU SANTET DIA SAMPAI MUNTAH JARUM!"

Kise langsung mundur seribu langkah sekaligus menolak memberi Akashi potongan rambut Kasamatsu. Mending dia simpan sendiri.

"Dan lagipula Akashicchi, aku dan Senpai belum pacaran, masih tahap pedekate. Telinganya Akashicchi udah rusak ya?" tambahnya. Kise segera kabur sebelum dilindas dengan mobil mewahnya Akashi.

Lain kali Kuroko pernah bercerita padanya.

"Pas Nijimura-san itu mau ke Amerika, ternyata Haizaki-kun ngejar dia sampe ke bandara. Kebetulan aku lagi di sana nganterin nenekku yang mau wisata ke Akita bareng kelompok lansianya, jadi tau. Ih, jadi kayak adegan AADC gitu deh, Akashi-kun. Terus, aku denger beberapa percakapan mereka:

"Niji... gue... gue bakal nunggu lo balik..." kata Haizaki-kun dengan tampang memelas.

"Jangan Jak... gue nggak tau bakal balik apa ngga," balas Nijimura-san sambil memalingkan wajahnya dramatis.

"Terus apa arti kita bersama selama tiga tahun Niji?" kata Haizaki-kun lagi. Nijimura-san hanya diam. "Jangan lupa, Niji. Meski kita ngga pernah ngumumin ke orang-orang, elo adalah orang yang gue cinta selama dua tahun terakhir kita bersama. Elo tau ini, dan lo balas perasaan gue. Tapi apakah ini akan jadi akhirnya?" tambah Haizaki-kun.

Sekadar iklan, aku aja kaget loh Haizaki-kun bisa ngomong sesuatu yang dramatis begitu. Jadi Akashi-kun, nganganya ngga usah lebar banget gitu.

"Jangan gitu, Jak." Nijimura-san akhirnya berbicara. "Kalau menurut gue, gue ngga mau lo nunggu-nunggu. Mendingan kita lanjutin hubungan kita sebagai teman. Itu lebih baik."

Setelah itu Nijimura-san berbalik menuju _boarding room_ -nya. Haizaki-kun kelihatan sedih banget, aku ngga dengar dia ngebisikin apa, tapi akhirnya dia pergi juga.

Sedih, ya, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko mengakhiri dongengnya. Disambut dengan Akashi yang langsung meremas gelas kertasnya sampai hancur. Kuroko kalem.

"MEREKA PACARAN?!" Akashi histeris. Kuroko mengangguk kalem. Kemudian akashi memasuki tahap _trance_ sekitar 10 menit.

"Kamu ada kontaknya si Shougo?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Kuroko balik.

"Cuma mau bilang ke dia, cowok yang bilang 'temenan aja' pas putus itu ngga layak di tunggu. Biar dia ngga sedih terus-terusan dan akhirnya menghadapi kenyataan kalau mereka itu sudah **PUTUS**!"

"Bilang 'PUTUS'-nya biasa aja dong, Akashi-kun. Ngga perlu di-bold segala," Kuroko mengusap muka yang kena muncrat Akashi. "Dan Akashi-kun sedang browsing apa dari tadi?"

Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya mengetuk-ngetuk layar smartphone.

"Emang aku ngga boleh mainan ke google?" Akashi membela diri.

"Yah, siapa tau Akashi-kun sedang nge-cek jadwal penerbangan ke Los Angeles," Kuroko menyeruput jus jeruk dengan kalem. Diam-diam Akashi menutup tab jadwal penerbangan bandara Narita.

* * *

"Tadi Reo-nee kena tembak anak kelas satu lagi ya?" tanya Hayama si bocah petir saat tim basket Rakuzan lagi istirahat dan duduk-duduk lesehan di lantai. Reo menghela napas panjang.

"Ya gitu deh. Padahal aku kan mau fokus ke basket dulu. Tapi nolak langsung juga ngga tega, jadi kukatakan saja supaya kita berteman dulu," curhatnya.

"Wah, jadi teman makin banyak ya," sambung Nebuya yang sedang (dengan misteriusnya) makan udon. Darimana dia dapat udon itu?

"Basi deh, Reo-nee." Tiba-tiba Akashi angkat bicara. Sontak tiga kepala menoleh ke Akashi, terutama korban yang dibilangin basi. "Reo-nee ngomong begitu malah ngasih harapan buat cewek itu, padahal sampe kapan pun juga Reo-nee juga ngga mau pacaran sama cewek itu," kata Akashi cuek.

"Yah emang nggak, tapi kan kasihan kalau ditolak langsung!" Reo membela diri dari sang kapten.

"Kasihan mana sama di-PHP-in?" balas Akashi. "Ya mendingan kayak Koutaro dong, jadi teman aja di tolak apalagi jadi pacar. Ya kan Koutaro?" Akashi nanya ke Hayama yang langsung pundung, kasusnya dengan seorang senpai di Tokyo sana dijadikan contoh.

Reo merengut, tidak terima dipojokin.

"Yaelah, Sei-chan, mentang-mentang pernah diputusin dengan kedok begitu, bukan berarti semua orang sama kali," akhirnya Reo malah nantangin Akashi. Akashi berdiri, hampir menampar muka Reo dengan papan skener. Tapi Reo ikutan berdiri dan kepalanya jadi lebih tinggi daripada Akashi.

Akashi mengurungkan niat.

* * *

Sore-sore paling asyik mendem di atap sekolah. Apalagi ditemani _someone special_. Wkwkwk.

Sore itu latihan klub basket Rakuzan batal lantaran pelatih tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit, sakit perut diduga keracunan roti basi. Akashi selaku kapten membubarkan klub lebih awal, disambut selebrasi oleh sebagian anggota yang memang ingin istirahat. Akashi diajak seseorang pergi ke atap sekolah dan dituruti bocah merah itu.

'Sei-chan ikut kami hang-out yuk,' kata sms dari Reo.

'Sedang hang-out sama _someone_ ,' balas Akashi.

'Cieee ^^' balas Reo. Akashi nyengir.

Dibilang hang-out, toh si _significant other_ ini hanya diam, menyandarkan diri di pagar sekolah. Diam seribu kata bagai tiba-tiba bisu. Yaaahh, Akashi terbiasa sih sama tingkah laku orang yang telah bikin dia _move on_ itu.

"Mayuzumi-senpai, sudah memutuskan universitas yang akan dituju?" tanya Akashi, membuka percakapan. Sekitar lima menit, si senpai tidak menjawab.

"Akashi... kalau aku sudah lulus, kita bagaimana?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi yang tadi, Mayuzumi Chihiro malah menanyakan hal lain.

"Hah?" Akashi tidak mengerti. "Bagaimana... ya begini saja, kayaknya."

"Kalau aku kuliah di tempat yang jauh... apa kita masih bisa 'kayak begini' saja?" Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak menatap Akashi.

"Memangnya... senpai mau kemana?"

"Belum tahu, tapi tidak disini atau di Tokyo..."

Kenapa suasananya jadi galau begini... apa Senpai mau ke Amerika juga? kalau begitu mantaplah keinginanku untuk kabur ke Amerika... pikir Akashi resah.

"A – aku mau ikut Senpai," akhirnya Akashi mengeluarkan _statement pathetic_ ini. Yang sontak membuat Mayuzumi menahan tawa. Tentu saja Akashi melotot tersinggung.

"Aku ngga tahu loh, tuan muda Akashi ini bisa berkata sesuatu yang ngga bertanggung jawab begitu. Ini masalah masa depanmu tahu," kata Mayuzumi. "Lagian, se-iyanya kamu memang mau ngikutin aku, gimana kita ngelewatin dua tahun? Kamu pikir dua tahun itu singkat?"

"Kok, Senpai ngomongnya gitu? Senpai nggak mempercayaiku?"

Kemudian Mayuzumi menghela napas.

"Bukan begitu. Maaf, kata-kataku memang bisa bikin salah paham." Mayuzumi mendekati Akashi. Sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Maaf, aku ngga percaya sama diriku sendiri..."

 _What_? Apakah si senpai ini baru saja mengatakan 'kayaknya aku bakal selingkuh di kuliahan nih'?

Akashi menggeram, keburu kesal. "Jadi maksud Mayuzumi-senpai apa?" Sial, dikira Akashi dia akan mendapat sore romantis dengan Senpai yang merangkap pacarnya ini. Tak bisa dihindari, bayang-bayang Midorima di tanggal 19 Desember sialan itu menghantui kepalanya.

"Aku nggak mau nyakitin kamu, Akashi... jadi..."

Akashi menunggui kalimat yang sepertinya diputus Mayuzumi demi efek dramatis.

"... mulai dari sini... lebih baik kita jadi teman aja..."

Dan Akashi menyesal nggak membawa seribu paku untuk dijejalkan ke mulut Mayuzumi.

* * *

"Daripada Senpai ngomong manis kayak begitu, kenapa ngga langsung aja bilang ke wajahku, kalau senpai sudah ngga suka sama aku dan ingin putus?!" suara Akashi meninggi.

"..." Mayuzumi diam saja.

"Aku ngga butuh alasan-alasan basi seperti itu!" Akashi setengah menyalak. Wajahnya hampir merah seperti rambutnya. Dan mayuzumi masih diam.

"Senpai, ngomong sesuatu! Atau senpai mau aku dorong dari sini terus aku nyusul loncat?!"

Selesai Akashi berteriak begitu, bahu Mayuzumi tersentak, dan cowok itu berbalik memunggungi Akashi.

"Pfffttt..."

Akashi curiga. Akashi mengintip di balik bahu Mayuzumi dan... mendapati si senpai menahan tawa.

"Sen –"

"Maaf, Akashi... hihihi... aku Cuma bercanda kok..." dan Mayuzumi ngakak dengan OOC-nya. Akashi melongo.

"Oooohhh... Ha. Ha. Ha." Akashi melayangkan tangannya. "NGGAK LUCU!"

-PLAK!-

Tamparan ngilu melayang ke pipi Mayuzumi yang mencoba melawak, karena dipancing oleh Reo kemarin. Setelah itu si Merah kesayangan pergi dari pandangan dengan langkah kaki menandak-nandak.

Mayuzumi memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku antar pulang ya." Mayuzumi berbisik romantis dengan OOC-nya. Akashi menggembungkan pipi sambil tidak menolak. Mereka pulang bersama.

Yang Mayuzumi tidak tahu, bagaimana perbuatannya tadi sore itu membuat Akashi menangis semalaman dan bolos sekolah keesokkan harinya. Mayuzumi langsung disidang oleh Reo dan konco-konconya (baca: Nebuya dan Hayama).

* * *

===TAMAT===

* * *

Aloha, saya bikin cerita baru lagi, lagi-lagi tentang Akashi. Entah kenapa meski saya benci sama makhluk ini, tetap dia yang paling gampang ditulis. Eh, bukan benci-benci juga sih, cuma ngga sreg sama eksistensinya Akashi. Mohon jangan gebukin saya

BTW ini emot Muro lagi senyum - .^\|

Enjoy!

~Keep^^Writing~


End file.
